Desirably, an indication part of a pointer-type meter is uniformly illuminated in view of visibility. For example, a pointer-type meter disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a light source that is disposed near around a rotary shaft to emit light toward an outer edge of an indication panel from the rotary shaft, a reflection part that reflects the light emitted from the light source toward the direction of the indication panel; and other reflection parts that are provided near around the rotary shaft, and has attempted to allow the light from the light source to be diffused and reflected reciprocally by the reflection of the reflection parts such that the indication part is uniformly illuminated.
Furthermore, as an example of a structure of the conventional pointer-type meter, there is a structure in which a plurality of main constituting members are positioned in each member as disclosed in Patent Literature 2.